


Oops

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Implied Violence, Jealous Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Chuck loses his head over you (and so does someone else).





	Oops

“Oops.”

 

“That’s all you have to say?”  You demanded, hands on your hips as you tried to ignore the mess at your feet.  “ _ Oops _ ?”

 

“He put his hands on you,” Chuck insisted.

You fixed him with a look.  Sure, the jerk had gotten a little handsy, but it certainly wasn’t anything wrath of God worthy.   

 

“There’s a big difference between socking a guy in the face for grabbing my ass and doing…” You paused, gesturing to the blood splattered along your clothes.  “Whatever it is you did.” Was it technically still an explosion if most of the matter had been liquified first? “And you promised if we started hanging out, things wouldn’t get weird…”

 

“First, that’s an entirely different topic,” he began, holding up a finger for you to  _ stop right there. _

 

“Is it, Chuck?”  You gestured again at the brain matter scattered across the front of you.  “Is it  _ really _ ?”

 

“What was I supposed to do?  Sit quietly off to the side so you could decide you’d rather leave with him at the end of the night?”  

 

So you could do  _ what  _ now?

 

“Wait… are you jealous?”

 

“What?” He demanded, voice rising defensively.  “ _ God _ , remember?  Why would I ever be jealous of anyone?”  He scoffed, as if that were the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.  “Especially someone whose idea of a good time includes masturbating to the Sears catalogue.”

 

You  _ so  _ could have done without that last bit of information.  You made a face, almost letting the remark sidetrack you until you felt the slippery squish beneath your shoe as you shifted your weight.  You looked down at the body at your feet, brow arching curiously as you watched Chuck become more and more nervous the longer you remained quiet.

 

“You  _ were _ jealous,” you realized, the revelation causing your eyes to widen as the weight of that information fully sank in.  He hadn’t meant to make the man explode. He’d just lost his head a little, resulting in the man losing his.

 

That was actually kind of sweet, when you removed all the gore from the equation.

 

“Yeah?”  He questioned, not expecting to catch that thought.

 

“Stay out of my head,” you warned, though it was hard to be mad at him as you watched his features brighten with excitement.

 

“Right, sorry, I didn’t mean to - but… you thought it was sweet,” he reiterated, the look on his face turning serious as he scanned your features.

 

“…Maybe.”  You lost the battle with your lips, the corners turning up shyly as he took a step closer.

 

“And what would you think if I did this?”  He leaned closer to you, gaze dropping to your mouth to telegraph his intent.  He gave you plenty of time to back away. Interrupt. Tell him to stop, but you could barely move, your system thrumming with anticipation.  When his lips finally met yours, sparks flew behind your eyes, and the rush of excitement emboldened you. Your hands reached for his jacket, grabbing the lapels as you drew him to you.

 

He deepened the kiss, his passion causing him to lose awareness of his power.  The force of it was staggering as it swept over you, and you took a step back, trying to keep your balance.  Your shoe came down on a particularly large chunk of  _ something _ , and you slipped.  You made a grab for him, but your legs continued sliding out from beneath you, and instead of just you falling, the both of you went crashing to the floor.

 

“Oh  _ god _ –”

 

“Chuck,” he corrected, face hovering over yours.

 

“No, not – I –  _ oh god _ –”  You shuddered, frantically trying to rid your fingers of the still warm remnants of Phil.  Or was it Frank? 

 

He looked down at the movement, brows hitting his hairline.  “Oh.” 

 

He snapped and you suddenly found yourself in neutral territory, the bar replaced by the familiar surroundings of your living room.  The copper tinge to the air disappeared, along with the stickiness that had been coating your hand. You glanced down, wiggling now immaculate fingers, and your head dropped back onto the carpet in relief.  

 

Chuck shifted, but he didn’t get off you as expected.  Instead, he eased up onto his elbows, taking some of his weight off you.  “So…”

 

“So…”  You echoed, head lifting again to find yourself staring into impossibly blue eyes.  Your ability to breathe became hindered, your heart continuing to race despite the panic having worn off.  “How does delivery and Netflix sound? That is, if you’d like to stick around for a bit?”

 

The smile he gave was radiant.  “I think I’d like that a lot.”

 


End file.
